immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Classification
---- The Universes that make up the Immortal Chronicles are classified as six different types: A''', B', '''C', F''', '''FP and''' M'''. They are as follows: A Types "A" type universes are habitable universes. They are the most similar to A01, our universe. The reasons for this is that most A Universes were formed in the same way as ours. but are slightly different due to a difference in history (e.g. no America, Atlantis exists). As each new decision leads to more universes, where things went the other way (or ways) it is therefore impossible to count the number of A Universes. Because of the similarity "A" universes are the most fit for colonisation by the Confederate and Union. As the population of A-01's Earth began to outgrow its planet, and with imperfected space technology, the "A" uinverses were the perfect candidates for immigrants. B Types These universes are created by changes in the way a Universe was developed, such as the planetary positions, the Red Shift radiation not existing and most commonly, planets composed of different materials. Some are habitable, and some lack essentials. Unlike the A types, the B types may or may not contain a sentinent lifeform, as a result of the changes described above. It is however more likely to be uninhabitated. Colonisation of B types require extensive investigation, to prevent a total failure. After successful colonisation, the B type is reclassified to an A type. As the changes happened during the formation of the Universe, there are a limited number of B Universes (61 recorded) C Types These are the most hostile, most uninhabitable universes of all time. Most of these have no life-sustaining resources at all, on any planet. The changes that create these universes are yet to be identified. Only one C type universe was found to have a lifeform in it. For more information please see the Fourth Dimension. Because of their nature C types were mostly battlegrounds. False Universes False Universes, or F types, are artificial universes designed to support life for various purposes. They have no general trend as they are not natural and were designed for different reasons. They have to be tethered to an A or B type universe for a steady steam of supplies. Another well known, and infamous F type is the Confederate Prison World, aka "Novelty". It contains a staggering forty-thousand-billion prisoners on a million artificial planets. Private Universes These are very small universes that were created entirely for the well-being of sentinent lifeforms, hereby referred to as Private Universes. They are made just to be habitable for just one individual, or a group of individuals and most are heavily defended. These are to be classified as FP types. FP types are only accessable in their area, as they are tiny bubbles of existance. Mini-Universes These are regular universes that were created by natural means, but are small in size. The Administrative universe is the best known M type, its self sustaining nature has not been uncovered. For more information please read this page .